Chemische Apocalypse
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Una explosión química acaba con el mundo tal como lo conocemos, una nueva raza humanoide y un grupo en busca de las Sacred stone serán algunos de los obstáculos que deberán superar, dime ¿que harías para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo? ::Más de Rote Armee::
1. Prologo -Welcome to the new age-

Privet! primero que todo, se que no hubo actualización ayer, pero realmente estaba pasando un mal momento, pero decidí subir el prologo de esta sensualona historia, y si, necesitare Oc's, algo curioso, esta historia nació cuando estaba escuchando "Radioactive" de imagine dragon e irónicamente no es la canción del capitulo

**Música del Capitulo** \- _"Galaxy train_ _(exended edit)_" Yasushi Ishii

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como el los Oc de Janade y Lena, solo me pertenece Norell y las estupideces que se me ocurran

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Vio cómo su mundo se desmoronaba sintiendo las saladas lágrimas deslizarse por sus sucias mejillas mientras se abría paso entre las calles infestadas de muerte, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban intentando huir de algo que resultaba imposible, tropezó varias veces raspando sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos con las piedrecillas del parque al cual solía ir con su madre, se levantó una vez más ignorando el ardor de sus heridas buscando algún refugio, llego a una vieja casona abandonada donde se ocultó, sintiendo como sus sollozos intentaban exteriorizarse, aferro sus piernas contra su pecho intentando buscarle un sentido a todo lo que había ocurrido

Tembló cuando una mano toco su hombro, se giró completamente asustada encontrándose con un chico que no sobrepasaba los doce, sus tristes ojos azules le hicieron saber que se encontraba tan solo como ella, se miraron por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el mayor decidió hablar

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la muchacha tembló ligeramente antes de contestar

-Norell- el chico le extendió la mano

-Mucho gusto Norell, soy Joseph- la oji-celeste acepto su mano y de paso él la ayudo a ponerse de pie, fue recién en ese momento cuando se percató de donde se encontraba, la vieja casona resulto ser la antigua biblioteca que había sido cerrada para demolerse, los muebles estaban llenos de polvo al igual que los libros que habían sido abandonados, se giró cuando escucho el sonido de uno de los vidrios al romperse, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver que se trataba de ellos, no reacciono hasta que sintió como jalaban su brazo, Joseph la arrastraba consigo fuera de la antigua biblioteca, corrieron por los estrechos caminos intentando deshacerse de sus persecutores, llegaron a una calle sin salida donde fueron acorralados

-Entréguense pacíficamente y no serán lastimados- la pequeña peli-negra se ocultó tras el cuerpo del castaño, sus ojitos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas, _una vez más_, esos hombres de uniforme negro y rojo solo le inspiraban terror, aferro su blanca mano a la camiseta anaranjada que traía el mayor, Joseph la miro de reojo y sintió una profunda tristeza, esa niña que no debía pasar los diez años lo había perdido todo al igual que él, y en esos instantes solo contaban el uno con el otro, así que haciendo uso del poco valor que le quedaba se atrevió a hablar

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- uno de los uniformados lo miro fijamente antes de responder

-Vengan con nosotros, solo queremos protegerlos- Joseph frunció el ceño y desvió en la mirada, entonces vio su boleto de huida

-Cuando yo te diga, corre al desagüe- susurro esperando ser oído por la menor, la pequeña asintió apenas, el castaño miro a los hombres frente a él y dio un paso hacia el frente, el hombre que había estado hablando con él sonrió, Joseph tenso la mandíbula y apretó los puños -¡Ahora!- Norell corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta internarse en el desagüe, Joseph la seguía de cerca hasta que algo lo derribo, algo parecido a una bola de energía

-¡Joseph!- la oji-celeste se precipito a socorrer al chico que levanto débilmente el rostro

-Vete- murmuro con dificultad, Norell negó efusivamente –Hazlo…- la menor arrodillada junto a él se negaba a abandonarlo, las voces se oían demasiado próximas –Por mi…- Norell tembló y finalmente se echó a correr dejando atrás a Joseph y viendo de reojo a una chica peli-azul

-¡Tráiganla con vida!- grito uno de los hombres, Norell ignoro todo a su alrededor emprendiendo una nueva carrera por su vida esta vez completamente sola, sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente una salida, en ese nuevo mundo debería sobrevivir por su propia cuenta

ooooooo

Sus ojitos anaranjados buscaron desesperadamente algún indicio que le indicara donde se encontraba su madre, avanzo por el pequeño sendero que dirigía al jardín esperando encontrarla en ese lugar

-¡Mamá!- sus ojitos se iluminaron al ver a su madre sentada en la pequeña banca de madera, se acercó con la intención de abrazarla pero cuando llego junto a ella su dulce sonrisa desapareció -¿Mamá?- llamo moviéndola, la mujer no contesto, haciendo que la chica se preocupara –Mamá, despierta- sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse al notar que su madre no despertaba y que no lo volvería a hacer, se desplomo sobre el verde pasto soltando tristes lagrimas ante la pérdida de la persona que más quería en el mundo, se aferró desesperadamente a las piernas de su madre mientras fuertes sollozos escapaban de sus labios, se detuvo de golpe cuando vio una silueta acercarse, levantándose con torpeza corrió a esconderse entre los arbustos del jardín esperando no ser encontrada, aquel hombre vestido de negro y rojo se detuvo frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre observando atentamente a todos lados, Lena rogo internamente que ese hombre no la encontrara, sus anaranjados ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño insecto sobre una de las hojas de aquel arbusto y dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, eso fue suficiente para que aquel sujeto la escuchara, se acercó a paso rápido donde la pequeña de apenas diez años, la menor retrocedió cayendo sentada y de paso ensuciando su lindo vestido gris, se levantó con prisa y hecho a correr todo lo que sus piernas daban, no se detuvo en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando el sujeto dejo de seguirla.

La pequeña Lena llego hasta una pequeña tienda donde pensó que podía esconderse, poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre sus rodillas intento recuperar el aliento, dio un pequeño grito cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, volteo completamente asustada topándose con la siniestra sonrisa de aquel hombre, su pequeña mente trabajaba con rapidez buscando una forma de deshacerse del sujeto y no atino a nada más que morder su mano, el tipo dio un fuerte grito soltando el pequeño hombro de Lena quien salió corriendo una vez más, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas rojas, no estaba atenta a su alrededor por lo que fue inevitable que chocara con el pequeño rubio que iba en la dirección opuesta, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento antes de que el rubio arrastrara a Lena con él, la peli-negra corría tropezando de vez en cuando más sin llegar a caer, el chico que la llevaba de la muñeca respiraba agitado y mantenía su mirada al frente procurando no perder el camino, tras unos minutos más de carrera perdieron al sujeto y llegaron a una iglesia completamente vacía, ambos infantes tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el que habían perdido durante tan ardua carrera

-¿Cómo… te llamas?- pregunto Lena a su misterioso salvador

-Axel…- respondió él -¿Y tú?- la oji-naranja sonrió

-Lena- respondió ella con inocencia –Gracias- dijo ella, Axel la miro un momento antes de hablar

-Yo no hice nada- Axel le dio la espalda, Lena curiosa se acerco

-¿Tú también perdiste a tu mamá?- pregunto con toda la inocencia que podía poseer una niña de diez años, el rubio le envió una mirada cargada de odio antes de alejarse lo más posible de aquella niña tonta, Lena por su parte pestañeo varias veces sin acabar de entender que había ocurrido, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? Se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a curiosear por el lugar mientras Axel apretaba con fuerza los puños, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas

ooooooo

Claude jadeo mientras se ocultaba dentro de un enorme contenedor, se sentó apoyando su espalda y abrazando sus rodillas, aun no acababa de entender que ocurría, y como hacerlo si apenas era un niño, levanto sus ambarinos ojos y se encontró con un par de zafiros empañados por el llanto, mantuvieron la mirada del otro hasta que el peli-rojo la separo cohibido

-¿También te siguen?- pregunto el peli-rojo sin dirigirle la mirada, el chico frente a él negó, Claude lo miro sin entender -¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- al preguntar eso los ojitos del albino se llenaron de lágrimas, el oji-ámbar no sabía que hacer así que opto por preguntar otra cosa -¿Dónde están tus padres?- el albino frente a él soltó tristes sollozos tras esa pregunta y antes de que Claude pudiera seguir empeorando la situación respondió

-Me abandonaron- Claude guardo silencio ante su respuesta –Dijeron… que yo era un estorbo… y me dejaron- las lágrimas se deslizaban tristemente por las morenas mejillas del albino, el por su parte se acercó y sentándose a su lado hablo

-Mis padres también me abandonaron- sus ojos parecieron en ese entonces más brillantes, entendía a la perfección como se sentía el otro, en un acto que Claude no se esperó él oji-azul se aferró tristemente a él en un abrazo, sus ojos pronto se empañaron e imitaron al muchacho, sus lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba de igual forma al albino, aquella emotiva escena se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe dado al contenedor, ambos menores temblaron buscando mil y una forma de escapar sin ser vistos, sus miradas se cruzaron segundos antes de que el contenedor fuera abierto, ambos chicos salieron como pudieron huyendo de aquellos hombres sin mirar atrás, riendo como si acabaran de hacer la mejor de las bromas, desde ahora empezaba su nueva vida.

ooooooo

El pequeño castaño bufo molesto mientras buscaba entre los escombros a su amigo, se habían separado hace unos minutos y ahora no podía dar con él

-¡Caleb!- el castaño volteo al oír su nombre ser gritado, David a lo lejos agitaba su mano, corrió en dirección de su amigo

-¿Encontraste algo?- el peli-celeste negó suavemente

-Pero creo que el escuadrón de Isabelle si- respondió sonriendo suavemente, Caleb bufo mirando hacia otro lado logrando divisar a una chica de cabello rosa intentando mantenerse de pie

-Mira- dijo apuntando a la niña, ambos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña llegando en el momento justo en que se desplomo, Caleb fue quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado

-¿Quién…eres?- susurro la peli-rosa, uno de sus ojos sangraba copiosamente, Caleb intento sonreír antes de contestarle

-Soy Caleb y él –dijo apuntando al del parche –es David, nosotros te ayudaremos- la chica sonrió débilmente

-Gracias- dijo antes de caer inconsciente

-¿Crees que sea uno de ellos?- pregunto un curioso David, el castaño medito unos segundos

-Tal vez solo tiene fragmentos- tras esa conclusión cargo a la peli-rosa en su espalda y se encaminaron a su base esperando poder salvar a esa muchacha, durante el camino se hizo un tenso silencio entre ambos, silencio que fue roto por el castaño

-¿Crees que pierda el ojo?- David miro a la fémina y luego a su amigo, mordió su labio inferior antes de responder

-No sabría decirte con certeza- Caleb lo miro unos segundos antes de detenerse y bajar a la muchacha, David se acercó y cuidadosamente levanto el parpado de la peli-rosa, lo que vio no le gustó nada –Dudo que puedan salvarlo- limpio la sangre de su mano en su ropa –Y si no nos damos prisa tal vez no puedan salvarla a ella- dicho eso Caleb volvió a tomar a la peli-rosa y continuaron su camino, al llegar fueron recibido por uno de sus superiores quienes inmediatamente enviaron a la menor al quirófano donde harían lo posible por salvarla

ooooooo

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró sola sobre una camilla, conectada a cientos de cables, sus ojos carmín viajaron por la extraña sala donde se encontró con un par de hombres vestidos de manera extraña, también encontró en la cama contigua a una chica de cabello rosa con uno de sus ojos vendados, pestañeo un par de veces intentando recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, una mujer de apariencia imponente se acercó a ella

-¿Te sientes bien?- la pequeña de nombre Janade asintió suavemente, sintió una ligera punzada en su brazo izquierdo, al mirarlo noto un ligero resplandor azulino, la mujer frente a ella la miro con atención –Ultralita- susurro, la peli-negra menor la miro sin entender, su pequeña mente era un caos, Lina se levantó dejando sola a Janade, espero unos segundos antes de levantarse lentamente quitando todos los cables conectados a su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama sin un objetivo fijo, busco entre las cosas encontrando una identificación con su fotografía, se preguntó qué haría ahí, avanzo despacio hasta la puerta y abriéndola con cuidado salió dispuesta a conocer el lugar, llego hasta una puerta metálica la cual empujo con cierta dificultad, al estar adentro las luces se encendieron de golpe

-Bienvenida a la nueva era- sus ojos quedaron fijos en aquel hombre, su cabello normalmente desordenado ondeo con fuerza cuando una ráfaga de viento la empujo contra la pared –En este mundo, debes aprender a sobrevivir- dijo el sujeto, Janade intento levantarse pero fue detenida por una fuerza invisible –Y aquí lo aprenderás- una nueva ráfaga vino provocando que su espalda chocara una vez más con la puerta de metal causando un fuerte gemido de dolor, sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando su cuerpo cayó al piso, su cabello cubría parte de su rostro mientras respiraba de forma irregular, apoyo una de sus manos sobre el frio suelo de baldosa gris con expresión decidida, se levantó con lentitud sin levantar el rostro, pues si ese sujeto tenía razón no se rendiría con facilidad, una nueva era comenzaba y Janade estaba dispuesta a mantenerse en pie por cualquier medio, su brazo resplandeció intensamente antes de que fuera rodeado completamente por un aura azulina, su mirada fiera se enfrentó a la del hombre frente a ella, era el momento de demostrar que tanto podía lograr, la sonrisa en los labios del hombre se ensancho mientras detrás de él aparecía Caleb, con su sonrisa de superioridad y su mirada indiferente, ninguno dudo en atacar al otro, después de todo en ese mundo si no matabas, morías.

* * *

Ta tara~ ¿que tal? no se ustedes, pero me gusto la idea

Ficha:

Nombre: (de preferencia europeo)

Edad: -entre 17 y 21-

Apariencia: (necesitare dos, cuando eran pequeñas y la adulta)

Personalidad:

Piedra: (Esmeralda, Aguamarina, Diamante, Zafiro, **Ámbar**, Jade, Rubí, Cuarzo, Amatista) **Ámbar ya no esta disponible**

Pareja: **-Genda/Joseph, Midorikawa/Jordan y Goenji/Axel no están disponibles-**

Extra:

Y pues eso es todo por ahora

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

ooooo

Por cierto, en mi perfil esta mi pagina de Facebook donde pongo las actualizaciones de las historias y también adelantos, lo digo por lo ocurrido con Child's play


	2. Nebulosa

Privet! se que hace mucho no actualizaba pero he tenido días muy pesados. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, el capitulo ya esta aquí, no tengo mucho mas que decir salvo que este capitulo debería ser mas largo

**Música del capitulo -** _Off Unreasonable Behaviour (Extended)_

**Advertencias -** violencia

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc's que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Norell

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo I - Nebulosa**_

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde aquel fatídico día en que el mundo había cambiado por completo, Janade vagaba silenciosamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad en busca de un nuevo escondite, ahogo un bostezo con su blanquecina mano entrecerrando sus ojos carmesí, desvió el rostro hacia el lado derecho al oír una detonación, soltó un bufido y continuo su camino ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba, a lo lejos una especie de gruñido la alerto, chasqueo la lengua antes de escabullirse en una tienda abandonada esperando que estuviera vacía.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y logro divisar en la oscuridad un par de intensos ojos grises, lo escucho gruñir y sin esperar la reacción del desconocido ataco, su brazo fue envuelto por un aura azulina y de su palma se desprendió una esfera azulina que en segundos exploto causando un gran estruendo y que una nube de polvo se levantara.

Un fuerte gruñido escapo de los labios del misterioso atacante que avanzo con torpeza entre la nube dejando a la vista su apariencia, un atractivo joven de cabellera anaranjada, de mirada salvaje y piel demasiado pálida, un infectado, pensó la peli-negra, su duda se vio resuelta cuando logro vislumbrar los extraños símbolos extendiéndose por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su dedo medio, retrocedió un par de pasos y gruño antes de lanzarse al ataque, el muchacho la imito extendiendo sus garras para rasgar la blanquecina piel de Janade quien esquivo el primer golpe, como así también un segundo y un tercero, Janade se ubicó tras el peli-naranjo propinándole una fuerte patada en la espalda, el chico gruño curvando la espalda, antes de que reaccionara Janade volvió a atacar pateándolo en la cabeza noqueándolo, se detuvo junto a él y estiro su brazo que fue cubierto por un aura azulina, en su mano comenzó a juntarse energía y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla una tacleada la hizo caer, se levantó apoyando sus manos sobre el frio suelo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con un chico sumamente parecido al que yacía en el suelo, con la única diferencia de que su cabello era platinado, la peli-negra gruño, vencerlos sería mucho más difícil de lo que imagino

-Mierda- musito sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa, el platinado la miro con profundo odio antes de hablar

\- _Jeg vil slutte*_\- Janade frunció el ceño ante el extraño lenguaje del chico

-Así que puedes hablar- dijo por lo bajo, el platinado gruño como animal enjaulado mientras los ojos de la chica se enfocaban en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho donde estaban las mismas marcas del peli-naranja –Gemelos- susurro descuidándose, descuido que el otro aprovecho para lanzar sus garras contra ella, Janade logró esquivar a tiempo el ataque del muchacho, notando de inmediato que era mucho más rápido que el otro, dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el platinado se lanzó contra ella, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo se impulsó hacia adelante deteniendo el puño del joven, apretó el agarre y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes para luego escapar del lugar, no se iba a quedar a esperar que el otro chico despertara, eso era demente.

El peli-naranjo comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco mientras su hermano recuperaba el aire perdido, se sentó sobre el suelo sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado intentando aclarar su mente

-Shawn- murmuro llamando la atención de su gemelo, el mencionado se acercó a gatas hasta quedar junto a él

-¿Estas bien?- el peli-naranjo se llevó una mano a la cabeza

-Un poco mareado- contesto -¿Quién era ella?- sus ojos se mostraron confusos mientras su homónimo desviaba la mirada

-No lo sé Aiden- el mencionado inflo las mejillas de forma infantil

-Vámonos de aquí- Shawn asintió levantándose, le extendió la mano al menor ayudándole a ponerse de pie, Aiden parpadeo mientras se afirmaba de su hermano, el platinado lo miro esperando que se recuperara –Estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa, Shawn dudo un momento antes de comenzar a caminar, Aiden lo siguió colocando las manos detrás de su nuca, salieron de la destrozada tienda

-Se fue por allá- índico el peli-naranja apuntando su derecha tras olfatear el aire

-No iremos por ella- aclaro el mayor

-Pero huele bien~-Aiden intento tentar a su hermano

-Aiden, no- el chico inflo las mejillas antes de cruzar los brazos

-Muero de hambre- Shawn rio ante el tono infantil que utilizo el otro, desordeno suavemente su cabello antes de adentrarse a un oscuro pasaje, el peli-naranja bufó intentando darle orden a su cabello antes de imitar a su hermano –Al menos saldremos a cazar esta noche ¿no?- pregunto, el platinado pareció pensarlo

-Está bien- contesto derrotado, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos, que había conseguido tras ser infectado por la extraña pandemia que se había desatado en el mundo tras la extraña explosión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Claude corría por las abandonadas calles de la ciudad mientras era perseguido por un infectado, subió al techo de un auto de aspecto antiguo y desde allí se impulsó para dar un salto lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar el techo de una de las tiendas ya abandonadas, tastabillo un par de veces antes de recuperar el ritmo que llevaba, aumentó la velocidad antes de alcanzar el final del techo donde volvió a impulsarse para alcanzar el edificio contiguo, se deslizo con dificultad raspando sus desnudos brazos, _no mires atrás_, se repetía una y otra vez, los constantes gruñidos y chillidos de la criatura detrás de él comenzaban a confundirlo, soltó un gruñido cuando llego al final del camino, no habían más edificios a la cercanía, volteo y haciéndole un gesto con la mano se lanzó de pie al vacío siendo perseguido por la criatura de apariencia humana.

Aterrizo apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo terroso que había quedado agrietado tras eso, miro hacia arriba y preparo su puño que se ilumino con una llamarada, golpeo directamente el rostro del infectado y este soltó un chirrido aterrador, en una frecuencia demasiado alta que lo hizo cubrirse los oídos descuidándose, la criatura se levantó con el rostro deformado por las quemaduras y se dirigió hacia el peli-rojo con furia y la boca abierta soltando gruñidos, Claude levanto el rostro cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para derribarlo, antes de que esto ocurriera una cuchilla se clavó en el cráneo del deforme ser, Claude volteo apresurado buscando un posible atacante mas solo se encontró con la sonrisa burlista de su _amigo_

-Te veías ridículo- dijo el otro a modo de saludo, Claude chasqueo la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada

-No necesitaba tu ayuda- dijo de mala gana, Bryce rio en forma de burla antes de recuperar su arma, hizo un gesto antes de limpiarla en la ropa del cuerpo inerte

-Si hubiese llegado un minuto después habría tenido que matarte a ti también- dijo el otro con seriedad, sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundos

-Gracias- musito el otro tan bajo que el oji-azul apenas lo escucho pero que logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, ambos caminaron en silencio por las desoladas calles cuidando no ser descubiertos.

Desde aquel día en el que se conocieron habían permanecido juntos, huyendo del Rote Armee y sobreviviendo bajo sus propios medios, llevaban años sin necesitar ayuda que no fuera del otro, solos habían sobrevivido y solos lo seguirían haciendo, o al menos eso creyeron, al doblar en una de las avenidas se encontraron con el cuerpo inerte de una chica que no los superaba en edad, Claude se acercó curioso

-No seas imprudente- le regaño Bryce llegando junto al peli-rojo, este solo le dedico una sonrisa, Claude tomo el pequeño hombro de la peli-negra girando su cuerpo, dos mechones blancos enmarcaban su rostro acompañado de un flequillo ordenado hacia la izquierda, había sangre saliendo de su frente y un intenso resplandor ambarino se acomodaba sobre su cuello, Claude y Bryce se miraron sin saber que decir, hace años no aparecía un poseedor de Sacre Stone

-Esto…es imposible- fue Claude el primero en romper el silencio, Bryce parecía concentrado en aquel destello ambarino, acerco su mano hasta dicho lugar tocándolo con la yema de sus dedos, alejo la mano con rapidez llevándola a su labios

-Quema- susurro, el peli-rojo lo miro confundido –Es ámbar-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto, Bryce lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Por el color- cerro suavemente su mano –además nos repelimos igual que ocurre contigo- añadió picando el brazo del chico

-Ya- miro a la chica unos segundos -¿Y qué hacemos? ¿La llevamos o la dejamos aquí a merced de Rote Armee?- el albino medito unos segundos

-No podemos dejarla aquí, sería muy riesgoso, infectada sería muy peligrosa y que decir si es atrapada por Rote Armee- Claude tomo con cuidado la pequeña figura de la muchacha y la llevaron consigo al pequeño refugio que tenían en el muelle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras los años que había pasado entrenando Jordan parecía preparado para todo, para todo menos para lidiar con una chica, mucho menos una como Isabelle, llevaba todo el día oculto en el laboratorio de la última planta esperando no ser descubierto por la mujer

-Con que aquí te ocultabas- el peli-verde tembló cuando escucho la voz de Isabelle tan cerca suyo

-I-Isabelle- susurro aterrado ante la mirada de la chica, la mencionada frunció el ceño y arrastró consigo al menor

-No te libraras de mi entrenamiento- cierto, había olvidado por completo que la peli-azul seria su nueva instructora, maldito Xavier, pensó enfadado.

No noto cuando llegaron al piso inferior y cuando lo hizo se preguntó como había bajado las escaleras, luego recordó la habilidad de la peli-azul y comprendió como habían bajado sin que el acabara con el trasero adolorido

-Vaya, hasta las chicas te mangonean- Jordan frunció el ceño cuando escucho esa voz, se soltó del agarre de la muchacha y lo enfrento

-Cierra la boca Caleb- el castaño rio enredando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, entrecerró sus bonitos ojos verdes y lo miro

-Intenta cerrármela- Jordan lo miro de mala gana, sabia de sobra que no era partidario de pelear, Caleb rio una vez más –Olvidaba que eras un cobarde- sus ojos centellaron y sus manos se volvieron puños, hizo ademan de acercarse pero la mano de Isabelle lo detuvo

-Vámonos- el oji-negro miro a Caleb una vez más antes de darse media vuelta y seguir a la peli-azul, la risa burlista del castaño le comenzaba a molestar de sobre manera, se detuvo de golpe y en un pestañeo se hallaba frente al muchacho con el puño en alto dispuesto a golpearlo, Caleb reacciono a tiempo y esquivo el golpe del más bajo, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo volvió a impulsarse reacio a detenerse, Cales bufó esquivando los golpes de Jordan que se hacían cada vez más veloces, por un momento temió que lo alcanzaran, Jordan gruño apretando la mandíbula maldiciéndose internamente por no ser lo suficientemente rápido, su puño se vio atrapado por una mano que no era ni la de Caleb ni la de Isabelle

-Ya dejen de comportarse como niños- tras ese comentario Nathan lanzo a ambos chicos contra las paredes de azulejos que quedaron agrietadas debido a la fuerza del impacto

-Oh vamos… solo estábamos jugando- dijo Caleb mientras recuperaba el aliento, Jordan solo chasqueo la lengua desde el piso, Isabelle le envió una mirada molesta que fue suficiente para que se levantara y fuera tras ella

-Eres un idiota- comento Nathan mirando con los brazos cruzados a Caleb sentado en el piso, este solo rio haciendo que el otro rodara los ojos

Jordan iba siguiendo a la peli-azul cabizbajo, esperando en cualquier momento una reprimenda, choco con la espalda de la joven y levanto la mirada esperando una respuesta del porque se había detenido tan abruptamente, respuesta que no fue necesaria debido al desorden que había en la planta

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo?- pregunto en voz baja el peli-verde, Isabelle se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento del chico golpeando su oído

-No lo sé, y aléjate- musito molesta, pronto la noticia llego a sus oídos, _uno nuevo, _fue lo que escucharon, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si antes de encaminarse hacia uno de sus superiores, Isabelle se detuvo frente a él

-Vallan al gimnasio, tenemos un nuevo miembro- la chica pestañeo un par de veces antes de arrastrar a Jordan consigo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el espacioso y ordenado gimnasio de paredes metálicas e instrumentos de entrenamiento, se encaminaron hacia el grupo que se encontraba cerca de la entrada

-¡¿Escucharon?!- pregunto una conmocionada peli-rosa

-Tairi, todos lo saben, por eso están aquí- explico David, la chica desvió la mirada sonrojada, a los segundos apareció un hombre de cabello oscuro, el grupo se formó y esperaron a que el mayor hablara

-Como se les informo antes de venir aquí, hay un nuevo recluta en Rote Armee, aún no sabemos su habilidades por lo que estará en observación, luego de eso se le asignara un escuadrón- un pequeño silencio se formó en el lugar en lo que un chico de apariencia femenina entraba –Él será su nuevo compañero, Chrisabelle Guillispie- el silencio se hizo presente en lo que los aperlados ojos del muchacho recorrían a cada uno de los presentes

-¿Seguro que es un chico?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Caleb quien observaba divertido al menor, Chrisabelle lo miro mal

-¡Claro que lo soy, estúpido!- su ceño se frunció viéndose de cierta forma adorable, Nathan pestañeo un par de veces

-Lindo cabello- comento sin intención de molestar, el peli-negro se sonrojo ligeramente tomando uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos

-Gracias- musito apenado, Caleb rio por lo bajo mientras las chicas comenzaban a hablar sobre lo lindo que era el nuevo chico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los años no pasan en vano, pensó Axel mientras observaba disimuladamente el cuerpo de Lena, no podía ignorar sus propios deseos, era hombre y llevaba años junto a esa chica, viéndola crecer y como le había favorecido el tiempo

-Deja de mirarme y mueve tu trasero- espeto la peli-negra con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, el rubio sonrió ladino antes de levantarse de la sucia banca donde se encontraba sentado, Lena no dejaba de desafiarlo con la mirada y como le gustaba eso

-¿Qué prisa tienes?- pregunto metiendo sus manos en la sudadera que llevaba –No tenemos a donde llegar- añadió, Lena parecía concentrada en un punto en especifico

-No sé tú, pero no quiero ser devorada por un grupo de caníbales- Axel alzo una ceja antes de hablar

-Haberlo dicho antes- ambos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha a un nuevo refugio, se deslizaron con sigilo por las abandonadas calles mientras la noche caía, un gruñido llamo la atención del chico haciendo que se detuviera por un momento

-No te acerques- advirtió Lena, soltó una blasfemia cuando el oji-negro la ignoro y de la nada apareció una mujer de apariencia desaliñada lanzándose sobre Axel, este le sujeto las muñecas intentando evitar una mordida, forcejeo con la mujer hasta lograr apartarla de su cuerpo, se levantó con rapidez y sin esperar reacción lanzo una llamarada en su dirección, los espeluznantes chillidos de la criatura erizaron la piel de ambos jóvenes, Lena tomo la muñeca de Axel y lo arrastro lejos del lugar, la chica miro alrededor notando de inmediato que estaban rodeados, maldijo antes de que su pecho se iluminara, una esfera de luz se formó entre sus manos la lanzo hacia el grupo y tomo la mano de Axel una vez más, susurro algunas palabras antes de impulsarse hacia el techo de una casa abandonada, el rubio la miraba atentamente -¡Deja de mirarme!- exigió, Axel obedeció y dirigió su atención a la criatura que ahora les impedía el paso, tomo impulso y pateo la mandíbula del humanoide lanzándolo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer al vacío.

Lena quien lo observaba sonrió ladina –Solo fue suerte- el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, siguieron avanzando sobre las techumbres de los abandonados edificios, una explosión cercana llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, se miraron entre sí con la respiración agitada, el miedo que sintieron en ese momento solo se comparaba al que sintieron alguna vez cuando eran niños, en medio de la calle una silueta se deslizaba con rapidez entre los cuerpo infectados repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, Lena agudizo la mirada –Una chica- susurro, se mordió el labio inferior atrayendo la mirada del mayor –Deja de mirarme- siseo la fémina, el rubio soltó una suave risa

-No pidas imposibles- la chica en respuesta le golpeo el hombro sin quitar la vista de la joven que luchaba arduamente, llego un minuto en el que pareció darse por vencida pues simplemente se quedó de pie en medio de aquellos seres -¿Qué demonios está haciendo? La van a matar- dijo por lo bajo.

Norell intento regular su respiración mientras intentaba ver algo en aquella oscuridad, sabía que estaban ahí, podía oírlos, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlos había un destello carmesí en ellos, los chillidos de aquellas criaturas la marearon haciéndola tastabillar, sus dedos chispearon haciendo aparecer finalmente el tan ansiado poder, destellos de electricidad se deslizaban entre sus dedos pareciendo materializarse en sus manos, junto ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos y golpeo con fuerza el asfalto, la electricidad se extendió hasta cada cuerpo haciéndolos estremecer y chillar de dolor aumentando el malestar de la peli-celeste, uno a uno fueron cayendo los cuerpos ya sin vida, se levantó tambaleante pues se había apoyado en una de sus rodillas al momento de atacar, distintos colores cruzaron su inutilizable vista antes de perder el equilibrio

-Joseph...- su murmullo apenas escuchado se vio opacado por un par de voces para ella desconocida

Con un poco de suerte Axel alcanzo a sujetar el cuerpo débil de la joven peli-celeste, desde lejos habían observado la torpeza de sus movimientos

-Hay que llevarla- dijo él alzándola con suavidad, Lena no le discutió, el tono de su voz decía que hablaba muy en serio, avanzaron en silencio hasta un lugar seguro esperando saber algo de la joven durmiente.

* * *

Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿les gusto?

**Aclaraciones - **Como habrán notado, los gemelos están infectados y aparte de eso, ambos son daneses. Caleb es el hijo de puta que les hará la vida imposible a varios de los chicos. ¿Ya notaron la tensión sexual entre Axel y Lena? ellos serán el dúo dinámico que les causara algunas risas. No tengo mucho que añadir, solo que tardare un poco mas en actualizar esta historia debido al largo de los capítulos -que estoy segura irán aumentando a medida que avance la historia- Por cierto, Tairi fue el nombre que escogí para Shinobu, la güerita peli-rosa de Teikoku

_\- Jeg vil slutte - te acabare_

**En el próximo capitulo -** Joseph sigue en su eterna búsqueda, la misteriosa peli-negra causara muchos problemas a sus salvadores, una pequeña sorpresa.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	3. Ruinas del futuro

Privet! si lo se, mas de un mes sin actualizar y que, la historia es mía, ok no, pero me costo sacar este capitulo y quedo largito *lanza confeti* bien~ eso es todo por ahora

**Música del capitulo -** _I'd give my heart_ "Within tempation"

**Advertencias -** Escenas fuertes, lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los Oc que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Norell

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo II - Ruinas del futuro**_

El estruendoso ruido de los truenos hizo que el frágil cuerpo de Lía se estremeciera debido a la sorpresa y temor que le causaron, soltó un suave suspiro cuando a lo lejos logro percibir el aroma de alguien conocido

-Bu- pego un pequeño salto cuando escucho esa voz tan cerca de su oído, volteo de inmediato al reconocerla

-Aiden me asustaste- el mencionado sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos y haciendo sonrojar a la más baja, Shawn llego poco después observando de reojo a la menor

-Lía- la de ojos azul cielo volteo -¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mano?- Lía intento cubrir su mano izquierda con la sudadera que llevaba, una mirada del mayor basto para que la descubriera dejando a la vista un corte bastante profundo en la palma de su mano izquierda

-Tropecé- musito en apenas un susurro, ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí sin acabar de creer lo que decía

-Lía, la verdad- el cuerpo de la muchacha tembló notoriamente ante el tono tan serio que utilizo el platinado con ella

-Unos chicos… me atacaron- tartamudeo viéndose de cierta forma adorable –F-fui a la biblioteca…y me encontraron- sus lindos ojitos azules se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo que a ambos hermanos les entraran enormes ganas de abrazarla

-¿Cómo eran?- pregunto esta vez Aiden, Lía alzo su mirada topándose con los orbes grises de su compañero

-Era una chica…de cabello azul…y…-Lía detuvo sus palabras pensando un momento –…un chico, alto y de cabello oscuro…y largo- termino de describirlos, un pequeño silencio se formó entre los tres

-Ah, y eran bewusst- Shawn poso su vista sobre su hermano, al parecer el número de bewusst iba en aumento, tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano se llegara a formar una nueva sociedad constituida por gente como ellos, negó suavemente ante esa idea, algo así nunca llegaría a ocurrir

-Ya veo- dijo -¿Tienes hambre?- la joven castaña asintió con suavidad, Aiden sonrió con malicia antes de dejar frente a ella un trozo de carne cruda, Lía observo horrorizada el objeto ensangrentado sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, logro sostenerla antes de casi desmayarse

-¡Aiden!- regaño Shawn, el de cabello anaranjado sonrió apenado

-Lo siento Lía- susurro ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la oji-azul negó suavemente

-No…te preocupes- una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus rosados labios, Shawn le extendió una bolsa de genero gris que Lía recibió agradeciendo, hurgo en la bolsa encontrando algunas frutas y verduras –Muchas gracias- murmuro apenada, esos chicos se comportaban realmente bien con ella sin siquiera tener algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, desvió sus orbes hasta Aiden quien observaba desde una de las ya destruidas ventanas el cielo nocturno, le dio una mordida a la manzana en sus manos y se acercó hasta él, en silencio se sentó a su lado, Aiden desvió la mirada hasta ella un momento antes de volver a posarla en la oscuridad nocturna.

Shawn observaba de lejos como poco a poco los ojos de Lía se iban cerrando, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, aún podía recordar cómo habían encontrado a la chica y lo lastimado que se encontraba su frágil cuerpo

-Aiden- llamo en un susurro, su gemelo volteo hacía el, Shawn apunto a la chica y con cuidado la cargo en sus brazos

-Es una descuidada- susurro al pasar por su lado, el mayor solo rodo los ojos volviendo a su tarea de ordenar la pequeña cocina que tenían, levanto la mirada cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron a lo lejos una voz, pronto a su nariz llego el aroma de un humano, sus ojos se entrecerraron y las marcas en su brazo se hicieron más notorias, logro divisar en medio de la oscuridad una figura masculina grande e imponente, procuro no hacer ruidos hasta que la vio alejarse hacía la costa, le extraño el hecho de que un humano se paseara tan tranquilamente por las calles a esas horas.

Una vez llego al pequeño cuarto donde dormía Lía dejo su pequeño cuerpo sobre la gastada y antigua cama, observo detenidamente los rasgos de la muchacha deteniéndose un momento en las marcas que se extendían desde el final del cuello y cubría su pequeño hombro izquierdo en totalidad, acerco su mano hasta esa zona y toco con la yema de sus dedos los símbolos de color grisáceo, Lía se removió suavemente ante la frialdad de sus manos haciéndolo retroceder, la cubrió con una manta antes de salir del cuarto, cuando llego con su hermano noto lo tenso que este se encontraban

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto en voz baja

-Rote Armee- fue todo lo que dijo, finalmente el tipo que se paseaba por las calles pertenecía a Rote Armee, lo supo cuando una joven peli-azul apareció de la nada junto al hombre

-Otra vez- susurro Aiden, un tenso silencio se formó entre los hermanos –Ve a dormir, yo me quedare hoy- Shawn tan solo asintió

-No hagas ninguna tontería- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, en cuanto perdió de vista a su hermano volteo hasta el par que se encontraba afuera "patrullando" o más bien cazando, pensó, su salvaje mirada se volvió sombría, esos tipos capturaban a los de su especie para experimentos e intentar dar con el gen que neutralizara sus habilidades, en silencio se escabullo hasta llegar a la puerta la cual abrió con tremendo cuidado, se deslizo como una sombra por las calles, era hora de darles su merecido a esos humanos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La suave y fría brisa otoñal agito el desordenado cabello del castaño que se encontraba en la azotea de un abandonado edificio observando la demacrada y destruida ciudad, ahogo un bostezo con su mano, no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, el aroma y la imagen de Norell lo había perseguido durante horas impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, esa noche en especial la chica se sentía demasiado cerca, recargo su espalda en la muralla de concreto y entorno su vista hacia el cielo tenuemente nublado sintiendo la suave luz del amanecer proyectarse en su piel

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?- abrió lentamente sus intensos orbes azules dirigiéndolos a quien le había hablado

-Nada- respondió estirando su cuerpo, volteo para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Lucelly, avanzo hasta ella deteniéndose a su lado –Saldré a pasear- Lucelly rio

-No gastes tiempo buscando a tu amiga- el castaño alzo una ceja –Posiblemente está muerta- Joseph la encaro con el ceño fruncido

-No te metas donde no te llaman Maciele- dicho esto salió con rumbo desconocido, la chica de alborotada cabellera negra soltó un suspiro observando el cielo otoñal

-Y posiblemente tú también- susurro recordando el pasado, avanzo con pasos lentos hasta el interior del abandonado edificio encontrándose con el resto

-Joseph lucia molesto- comento Archer mirando a Lucelly -¿Qué le dijiste?- La chica acomodo uno de sus rizos detrás de su oído

-La verdad- la oscura mirada del mayor taladraba su mente pero no desvió la mirada de la suya, sus rizadas pestañas se agitaron suavemente entre cada pestañeo

-Hey anciana- Lucelly volteo enfocando los ojos carmín de Byron

-No me llames así- musito la chica, el rubio sonrió antes de acercarse

-Pues eso es lo que me pareces con esas canas- dijo refiriéndose a los peculiares mechones blancos que adornaban su cabello, los ojos violetas de ella se mostraron impacientes, siempre era lo mismo

-Tu pareces chica- con eso dio por terminada la conversación, una pequeña sonrisa adorno los labios de Archer al ver el rostro molesto del rubio

-¡Ven acá mocosa!- Luz paso de largo sus palabras y se perdió por uno de los pasillos del enorme lugar

-Déjala en paz- dijo con voz calmada el oji-negro, Byron bufo cruzándose de brazos

-Tenía algo importante que decirle-

-Si era así no deberías haberte metido con su cabello- el rubio entorno los ojos -¿Y qué es eso tan importante si se puede saber?- Byron entrecerró sus bonitos ojos

-Es de Rote Armee, algo que le podría interesar mucho- una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus finos labios mientras sus orbes se desviaban hasta el lugar por donde Lucelly había desaparecido hace algunos segundos

-Estúpida Luz, no sabe lo que dice- murmuraba a la nada el castaño, levanto con rapidez su mirada al percibir un aroma ciertamente conocido, volteo en busca de su posible agresor mas no encontró nada

-Cuanto tiempo Joe- el mencionado volteo hasta encontrar sobre una farola al muchacho de orbes azules

-Bryce- susurro, el albino llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabello jugueteando con el -¿Qué buscas?- ante la pregunta el chico bajo cayendo de pie sobre la acera

-Necesito algunas vendas- Joseph alzo una ceja sin creérselo

-¿Vendas?- pregunto incrédulo, Bryce asintió -¿Vendas?- volvió a preguntar el chico, el de cabellos albos bufo molesto

-Bien, puede que necesite también un poco de Minze- Joseph soltó una sonora carcajada

-Lo sabía, nunca vienes por cosas tan insignificantes- saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasquito con un líquido verduzco, se lo extendió al muchacho y antes de que este lo tomara lo alejo -¿Para qué lo quieres?- Bryce tenso la mandíbula

-Para una chica que encontramos- Joseph se mostró interesado –Ámbar- fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrebatarle la pequeña botellita y desaparecer con rapidez, Joseph se quedó pensativo terminando de procesar lo que el albino le había dicho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El suave resplandor del sol llego de lleno en el delicado rostro de la chica que se encontraba dormida sobre la arena de la playa, el ruido de las olas chocando con las rocas y ella termino por despertarla, estiro suavemente su cuerpo y abrió su único ojo visible dejando a la vista el hermoso color violeta que poseía, bufo molesta levantándose y tomando su mojado cabello negro intentando quitar el exceso de agua

-Maldición- susurro cuando noto la herida abierta en su pierna, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el agua salada la salpico, se alejó a paso lento de la orilla hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, se quitó la ropa a medida que se adentraba en el lugar, cojeando llego al baño dejando a la vista las suaves curvas femeninas de su cuerpo y la profunda herida en su pierna izquierda, bendijo infinitamente que de alguna extraña manera siguiera habiendo agua, lleno la tina y se metió soltando un quejido cuando el agua mojo su herida, una nebulosa roja se extendió en el agua como una nube en el cielo otoñal, un suspiro cansado abandono sus labios, cerro sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos se encontró con una oscura mirada que bien conocía, un incómodo silencio se formó antes de que Dexy reacciono

-¡Sal de aquí pervertido!- el peli-rosa sonrojado salió del lugar casi de carrera

-¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas precisamente tomando un baño- musito detrás de la puerta dándole la espalda

-Hurley idiota- susurro la de cabello negro, se hundió un poco más en la bañera ignorando el dolor en su pierna –Puedes traer vendas- pidió más alto, Hurley suspiro aliviado de que su compañera no estuviese enfadada

-Claro- dicho esto emprendió su búsqueda en el pequeño armario donde guardaban los utensilios de emergencia, hurgo entre las cosas hasta dar con una cajita de tamaño mediano donde se encontraban las vendas, con una sonrisa camino hasta el baño y una vez más abrió sin golpear, encontrando a la joven cubriéndose con una toalla, entrecerró la puerta y carraspeo para llamar la atención de la fémina

-¿Las trajiste?- pregunto avanzando hacia él, Hurley asintió sin mirarla y extendió la caja, Dexy la tomo y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que compartían para vestirse y limpiar su herida.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto viendo la venda en la torneada pierna de su amiga

-Uno de esos monstruos me ataco- respondió con enfado –No sé cómo me descuide- inflo las mejillas en un acto infantil haciendo reír al mayor –No te burles- su voz sonó como la de una niña aumentando la risa del de cabello rosa

-Ya, me callo- aun con una sonrisa desordeno el cabello de la más baja en un gesto cariñoso, ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la modesta cocina para preparar algo de comer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Solo un poco más. _Se repitió Jordan mientras entrenaba, limpio el sudor de su frente antes de volver a posicionarse, un destello verdoso se mostró en la palma de su mano materializando un hacha de diseño antiguo muy similar a las que usaban los antiguos vikingos, tenso la mandíbula cuando logro divisar la silueta de Nathan deslizarse con rapidez intentando despistarlo, apretó el mango de madera del arma y la lanzo con fuerza contra la efímera presencia del chico, un quejido llego a oídos del peli-verde sonsacándole una sonrisa

-No bajes la guardia- su voz sonó justo detrás suyo, volteo con rapidez encontrándose a la nada –Muy lento- volteo una vez más en busca del chico, así hasta que finalmente dio con él, lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del oji-avellana dándole de lleno en una de sus mejillas, Nathan tastabillo mas no cayo, limpio la comisura de sus labios con su mano y sonrió –Buen golpe- Jordan también sonrió

-¡Hey par de nenas!- Jordan frunció el ceño y su sonrisa bajo

-¿Qué quieres Caleb?- pregunto el de ojos azabaches

-Hay que integrar al nuevo- Nathan quien se había quedado observando al chico de ojos perla sonrió ladino

-Claro- respondió, Jordan se dirigió con desgano hasta donde su hacha estaba tirada y con un susurro esta desapareció, volteo encontrándose a ambos mayores "acosando" al chico que parecía no saber qué hacer

-Ya déjenlo en paz- dijo aun desganado, el de cabello negro le agradeció con la mirada

-Aburrido- dijeron Caleb y Nathan a la vez, el peli-verde soltó un suspiro cansado

– ¿Sabes algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- el menor de todos asintió con suavidad –Entonces comenzaremos con eso- dicho eso Jordan se puso en posición de ataque, sin esperar a que Chrisabelle estuviera listo lanzo el primer golpe dándole de lleno en el estómago, el oji-perla tardo en reaccionar ganándose otro golpe esta vez en la mejilla, se levantó con dificultad intentando reincorporarse, antes de hacerlo Jordan le dio una patada en la espalda haciéndolo gruñir, frunció el ceño molesto y antes de que un nuevo golpe llegara se levantó esquivándolo con cierta dificultad, se irguió para luego lanzarle un puñetazo al peli-verde que logró esquivar con relativa facilidad.

Minutos después Chrisabelle y Jordan se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, el pequeño de cabello largo había resultado ser toda una proeza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Jordan quien se encontraba en el piso se levantó y dirigió hasta el chico dispuesto a golpearlo una vez más, Chrisabelle lo esquivo y antes de hacer otro movimiento ambos se vieron en el suelo, Nathan de pie entre ambos cuerpos jugaba con uno de sus mechones

-Se comportan como un par de niños- Jordan bufo incorporándose, se acercó hasta el chico de cabello negro y le extendió la mano, Chrisabelle lo miro con desconfianza dudando si aceptar, finalmente acepto de mala manera

-Bienvenido Chrisabelle- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el de ojos azabaches, en respuesta Chrisabelle sonrió dejando que sus aperlados ojos se entrecerraran

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegado el mediodía la misteriosa peli-negra que encontraron Bryce y Claude abrió los ojos, dejando a la vista el oscuro abismo que eran sus orbes, llevo una de sus finas manos hasta su cabeza

-Auch- musito sobando su cabeza, su mirada viajo por el lugar abandonado hasta chocar con una silueta masculina, se levantó de la improvisada cama en la que descansaba y se acercó a su supuesto salvador.

Claude volteo con sus manos encendidas en cuanto sus sensibles oídos oyeron pasos, sus ambarinos ojos se toparon con los negros de su nueva compañera, calmando sus instintos arreglo la sudadera roja que llevaba y se aclaró la garganta

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquiría con tono autoritario, la joven pestañeo antes de dirigirle una fría mirada

-No te importa- Claude frunció el ceño molesto, chasqueo la lengua y cuando se iba a disponer a hablar Bryce poso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros

-¡No aparezcas así!- exclamo volteando, el albino dibujo una sonrisa engreída en sus labios

-¿Te asuste?- el peli-rojo bufo y se alejó de ambos con el fin de evitar una discusión con alguno de los presentes -¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto a la peli-negra que no dejaba de mirarlo

-Sí, gracias- Bryce poso una de sus frías manos sobre la frente de la chica procurando que no tuviera fiebre

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con su inexpresiva voz, sus ojos negros parecieron dudar

-Melisa Keuler- respondió finalmente, desde lejos Claude observaba la escena un tanto celoso, soltó un gruñido cuando vio al albino quitar con tanto cuidado la venda que había en la cabeza de la chica, su mirada ambarina se desvió hasta el cielo otoñal

-Ya está- susurro Bryce alejándose un poco de la joven, Melisa sonrió apenas y toco la venda en su frente

-Gracias- musito, sus miradas fijas en el otro se desviaron hasta la ventana donde Claude había prendido fuego

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Torch lo miro con ojos encendidos de ira

-¡Nos atacan, eso pasa!- eso basto para que ambos jóvenes se dedicaran a protegerse, una fuerte explosión hizo volar la mitad de la bodega y lanzara contra una pared el cuerpo de Claude, Bryce saco de entre sus ropas cuchillas lanzándolas al intruso que resultó ser una chica de cabellos rosa con un mechón atravesando su rostro y cubriendo uno de sus ojos, la joven en cuestión busco con la mirada hasta dar con la peli-negra esquivando las armas del joven albino

-Denme a la chica- exigió Tairi, Claude miro a Bryce y este le devolvió una mirada cómplice

-Adelante- dijo Bryce –Puedes llevártela…-

-…Pero primero debes vencernos- concluyo la frase Claude, una sonrisa retorcida se posó en los labios del peli-rojo antes de que sus manos se encendieran lanzando una llamarada hacía Tairi, la chica esquivo con rapidez el ataque para encontrarse con cientos de pequeñas cuchillas de hielo, apenas logró esquivarlas cuando una patada en el estómago la hizo caer, tosió con fuerza antes de enterrar sus dedos en el duro asfalto, el suelo bajo ellos tembló y el pesado material se levantó fragmentándose y yendo en dirección de ambos chicos, Melisa tenso la mandíbula juntando entre sus manos energía que fue enviada hasta el cuerpo de Tairi, la peli-rosa gimió de dolor al sentir aquel calor infernal atravesar su cuerpo, sangre broto de sus labios, Bryce aprovecho esto para congelar las manos de la chica en un intento por detener sus ataques

-¡Idiotas!- grito dejando ver su desquiciada mirada, su risa, macabra y espeluznante hizo erizar la piel de la de ojos negros, el asfalto se separó hundiendo tanto a Claude como Bryce

-Maldición- musito molesto el de ojos ámbar – ¡Gazel!- el aludido asintió lanzando haciendo que con sus manos una fuerte ventisca se levantara, Torch encendió sus brazos lanzando una llamarada ardiente que se mezcló con la fría ventisca de su compañero en dirección a Tairi, la peli-rosa intentando deshacerse del hielo en sus brazos no fue capaz de detener el ataque que logro hacerla caer por completo en el frío suelo, su único ojo visible se cerró no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Melisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oscuridad era todo lo que la rodeaba, desde el inicio de su adolescencia había sido así y seguiría así, Norell se sentó a tientas buscando algo que se le hiciera familiar, se concentró intentando distinguir algún tipo de aura pero un intenso dolor la invadió, se aferró a sus rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas en un intento por desaparecer

-Veo que ya despertaste- aquella voz grave y masculina la hizo temblar en su lugar, Axel lo noto y sonrió con suavidad –Tranquila, no te hare daño- Norell levanto el rostro dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho y lo poco que su cabello dejaba al descubierto del izquierdo, sus ojos sin pupila llamaron la atención del rubio quien pronto llego a una conclusión –Eres ciega- lo dijo en un susurro pero que gracias a lo desarrollado que estaba su sentido del oído escucho perfectamente, asintió con suavidad sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas –Soy Axel- creyó que sería tonto extender su mano y esperar que esta la tomara debido a su condición

-Me llamo Norell- respondió en un susurro, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos que fue roto por la llegada de Lena

-Creo que alguien está dando batalla cerca del muelle…- su frase se quedó a medias al ver a la muchacha de ojos celeste despierta –Oh, hola- saludo la joven, Norell le hizo un gesto con una de sus manos -¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto intentando ser amable, la chica asintió y volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus piernas intentando que el dolor en su sien desapareciera, la imagen de Joseph se instaló en su mente, su mirada azul taladro en ella tan profundo que la hizo proferir un audible sollozo, Lena y Axel se miraron sin saber que hacer

-Hey ¿te duele algo?- pregunto torpemente el chico al no estar acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de situaciones, Norell se aferró aún más a sus piernas extrañando a un desconocido, Lena se mordió el labio pensando en una forma de detener las lágrimas de la menor, Axel se le quedo viendo con una mirada extraña

-Deja de mirarme- exigió como de costumbre, el chico obedeció y llevo una de sus cálidas manos hasta el cabello negro de la temblorosa chica, en respuesta su cuerpo se estremeció y se lanzó a los brazos de ese perfecto desconocido intentando acallar la voz infantil de Joseph que no la dejaba en paz, Axel sorprendido por su acción no pudo evitar corresponder a ese abrazo viendo en la chica a su difunta hermana menor, acaricio sus cabellos tratando de calmara

-Tranquila, todo está bien- con esas palabras espero que Norell dejara de llorar pero solo logro que sus sollozos fueran en aumento, pasado un par de interminables minutos la chica se separó del cuerpo del rubio y seco sus lágrimas con la manga de la gastada sudadera azul petróleo que llevaba

-Perdón- susurro apenada por su comportamiento, Axel le dedico una sonrisa que ella no logro ver

-No te preocupes- Norell le dedico una tímida sonrisa notando que el dolor en su sien se había esfumado, su pupila se tornó de un color un poco más oscuros, logro vislumbrar el aura cálida de Axel y la indiferente de Lena que hasta ahora notaba la peculiaridad de su mirar

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?- pregunto refiriéndose claramente al déficit de su visión

-Puedo ver el aura de cualquier ser vivo- respondió cepillando su cabello con los dedos, Lena sonrió y desvió su mirada a Axel que observaba a la chica con una ternura que nunca había visto reflejada en esos ojos, pronto entendió que aquel sentimiento posiblemente se debía a lo vulnerable que se veía ante sus ojos

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- ofreció la de orbes naranjos, Axel le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, ignoro aquella sensación y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la menor de ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca del atardecer Janade llego hasta una pequeña casa abandonada donde decidió pasar la noche, sus orbes rojos como la sangre vagaron por el abandonado lugar dando con una antigua fotografía donde un pequeño de orbes negros sonreía junto a quien supuso su madre, el recuerdo fugaz de Jordan la invadió, el pequeño de la fotografía era su viva imagen pensó, continuo su camino hasta el pequeño baño, con lentitud se deshizo de sus ropas y armas y se internó en la ducha, el agua fría hizo que su cuerpo temblara, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento por la frialdad del líquido que la relajo más de lo esperado

\- _**Ahora que, te veo marchitar, me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que pensaras?**_\- la letra de una antigua canción salió de sus labios como un rezo a alguna deidad inexistente -_**Como crees poder tú, expresar aquel amor, si tus hojas mudas son.**_\- el suave ritmo que las gotas de agua marcaban la hizo perderse en su mundo de pensamientos y emociones donde nada de lo que sentía y pensaba era incorrecto, soltó un suspiro cansado antes de salir de la ducha, recorrió la casa desnuda en busca de algo que pudiera llamar su atención, al no hacerlo volvió al baño y terminando de secar su cuerpo se vistió, camino hasta la pequeña sala encontrándose con un par de ojos que bien conocía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Janade acomodando su cabello, el muchacho frente a el no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-Lo mismo pregunto- sus miradas se encontraron una vez más –Esta era mi antigua casa- la respuesta no pareció sorprender a Janade

-Lo supuse- susurro –Pasare la noche aquí- dijo, en los labios del chico una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó, se acercó a Janade pasando sus manos por su cintura

-Pensamos igual- musito acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica, Janade llevo su mano hasta el ahora corto cabello del joven cuando sintió sus tibios labios en su cuello

-Idiota- jalo el verde cabello de Jordan para besar sus labios, Jordan sonrió antes de corresponder y guiar a la peli-negra al que antiguamente fue su cuarto, al llegar dejo a Janade sobre la cama para descender con húmedos besos hasta su cuello, la oji-carmín curvo la espalda cuando el chico mordió su cuello, jalo con insistencia la playera negra que llevaba puesta hasta que logro quitarla, sus labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso, un suave murmullo escapo de sus labios cuando sintió las manos del peli-verde bajo su ropa –Espera- Jordan la miro esperando algo más, Janade se quitó la blusa dejando a la vista su piel, la respiración del chico se aceleró y sus labios viajaron directamente hasta uno de sus descubiertos hombros, deslizo con suavidad uno de los tirantes del sujetador negro que la chica llevaba haciéndola jadear, el suave roce de sus pieles solo lograba hacer que el deseo por el otro aumentara, recostó una vez más a la fémina y descendió con sus labios hasta llegar a sus pechos, Janade curvo la espalda dándole la oportunidad de desabrochar el sujetador dejándola expuesta, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Jordan- jadeo con voz ahogada, el mencionado sonrió sin dejar su labor, su cuerpo completo se estremeció cuando los delgados dedos de la joven se enredaron en su cabello jalándolo con suavidad, algo en el despertó recordándole lo bien que se sentía hacer suya a esa mujer y cuanto la necesitaba, en un acto meramente instintivo atrapo sus labios en un beso desesperado y codicioso, sus lenguas se enredaron y sus manos acariciaban la piel expuesta, al separarse ambos sonrieron, sería una noche realmente larga.

* * *

Notas de autor - Bieeen~ ¿que tal? ¿les gustó?

A que no se esperaron lo de la última escena, porque yo no, de hecho pensé que la primera escena de este tipo seria de Axel y Lena, bueno, como notaron el capitulo quedo bastante largo y presente a los Oc restantes, así que este sera el largo aproximado del resto de los capítulos, no saben lo emocionante que fue acabar este capitulo, llevaba mucho intentando terminarlo y aquí esta el resultado, espero mañana actualizar alguna de las otras, por cierto la canción de Janade es Euterpe de Guilty Crown

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	4. Más de Rote Armee

**Notas del autor** \- Kira cumplió! primera actualización del año esta historia que tenía ya abandonadita :3 que les digo, salio cortito pero con cariño, creo que eso es todo por ahora así que pepino :3

**Música del capitulo -** _"Duchess (Extended)"_ Alice madness returns

**Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como los oc's que aquí aparecen, Norell es de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Capitulo III - Más de Rote Armee**_

En algún lugar de aquella inmensa resistencia que era la base central de Rote Armee había una prisión, una más aparte de la regular, más abajo del sótano donde se guardaban las armas y demás que ya no resultaban útiles, era un lugar oscuro y húmedo, con gruesas puertas de metal, reforzadas, dobles y hasta triples, solo unos cuantos tenían autorización para llegar a él.

Dentro de una de aquellas habitaciones, porque en ese lugar no había celdas sino habitaciones individuales, una misteriosa figura jugueteaba con lo que parecía ser una grulla de papel mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, esa que su _madre_ le cantaba cuando era apenas un infante.

-¿Estas orgullosa de mi… mamá?- su tono de voz distaba mucho de su apariencia -¿A quién más debo matar para complacerte?- pregunto en un grave murmullo a la vez que dibujaba una torcida sonrisa en su tostado rostro.

La puerta se deslizo dándole paso a quien parecía un muchacho de alta estatura, se arrodillo junto al misterioso personaje y le sonrió

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?- los orbes brillantes del primer chico denotaron curiosidad, una mano tibia se deslizo por una de sus mejillas -¿Qué dices?- un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos

-Quiero salir- sonrió, como solo él lo hacía y apretó la pequeña y frágil grulla de papel -¿Los demás también irán?- pregunto ladeando el rostro

-Si- el misterioso personaje enredo un mechón de cabello en sus dedos entrecerrando sus ojos –Pronto habrá una fiesta arriba-

-Una…fiesta- susurro bajito, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una por demás infantil -¡Una fiesta!- se levantó y tomo las manos del más alto dando vueltas con él, riendo y de paso contagiando al otro muchacho

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- una voz grave se abrió paso en la habitación, encendiendo las luces haciendo que ambos muchachos entrecerraran los ojos y contrajeran sus pupilas

-¡Nos llevaran a una fiesta arriba!- exclamo el más bajo de los tres jalando aquellas fuertes manos, el recién llegado lo miro con una ceja alzada

-Fiesta ¿eh?- un efusivo asentimiento fue acompañado de aquella radiante sonrisa

-Será un gran evento- el tono empleado por el visitante los invito a pensar, pensar que había algo más, algo más oscuro, siniestro y hasta se atrevían a pensar macabro –De todas formas, solo quería avisarles, ya saben- sonrió antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a los otros dos inquilinos, el primero sentado sobre la cama haciendo una nueva grulla de papel y al segundo con gesto pensativo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué es eso?- la voz suave de Celia saco de su ensimismamiento a Caleb que leía atentamente un libro de considerable grosor

-Un libro, lo encontré en la oficina de Lina- siguió con la siguiente página donde aparecían algunos dibujos con partes humanas

-¿Anatomía?- pregunto acomodándose en una silla junto a él

-No, es… extraño- la peli-azul lo miro sin entender –La anatomía es muy similar pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- Caleb pareció meditar algo, cerró los ojos un momento

-El código genético descrito es muy distinto- siguió hojeando el libro, leyendo hasta encontrarse con algo que en su vida había escuchado

"_**Bestatter"**_

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Celia se acercó también leyendo lo que aparecía escrito, secuencias, signos e incluso fórmulas que intentaban explicar que era exactamente un _Bestatter, _en qué condiciones podía darse este tipo de fenómenos, como afectaría esto a la persona portadora y muchos datos más que llamaron por completo la atención del muchacho, decidido a saber más se encamino a la oficina de Lina, esta se encontraba vacía por lo que no le fue difícil meterse, hurgo entre los estantes y cajones hasta que dio con documentos, los observo por largo rato antes de decidirse a tomarlos prestados

-¿Qué es eso?- musito Celia quien se había mantenido vigilando, Caleb sonrió

-Registros- dicho esto ambos emprendieron rumbo a la habitación que ocupaba el peli-marrón, al llegar comenzaron a revisar, un total de tres registros tenían un sello que marcaba.

"**Altamente peligroso"**

Intrigado comenzó a leer cada uno de los registros sin llegar a entender del todo que eran exactamente esas personas, necesitaba más información

-Necesitamos entrar al sistema del laboratorio, si alguien sabe que es todo esto son ellos- Celia lo miro asustada

-Caleb… no estoy segura de que sea buena idea- el oji-verde la miro largo rato en completo silencio

-No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres, no voy a obligarte- alguien a quien Caleb nunca obligaría a algo es a Celia, la hermanita menor de Jude, la que sentía como su hermanita también –Solo no le comentes nada a tu hermano, no quiero meterme en problemas- la peli-azul pareció pensarlo antes de contestar

-Por favor, prométeme que si esto se pone peligroso te detendrás- la mirada de la menor parecía traspasarlo, ver más allá de los muros que había creado a lo largo de su vida, chasqueo la lengua

-Lo prometo- lástima que las promesas de Caleb nunca se cumplían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el día llego Shawn se extrañó de no ser despertado por su hermano, se levantó tallando sus ojos y bostezando, dejando ver sus agudos colmillos por un momento, camino hasta la pequeña cocina donde generalmente se quedaban a hacer guardia, tal vez se había dormido sin embargo al llegar encontró la estancia vacía, con la sensación de asfixia acrecentándose en el recorrió la pequeña casa por completo, haciendo uso de su fino olfato salió de la casa, el aroma era cada vez más fuerte, llego a un callejón sin salida donde lo único que encontró fue un trozo de tela, el aroma de Aiden era tan intenso que solo eso basto para comprender que se trataba de la ropa que su hermano usaba; su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular, cada vez más errática, sus pupilas se contrajeron dejando apenas una línea vertical, las marcas en su cuerpo se hicieron más notorias extendiéndose por su cuello y parte de su rostro.

Rote Armee había estado allí la noche anterior, ellos habían capturado a su hermano.

Inconsciente hermano por cierto, volvió a la casa tratando de calmar su respiración y sus deseos de desgarrar lo primero que se encontrara en frente, al entrar se topó de frente con Lía quien adormilada lo observaba

-¿Dónde está Aiden?- pregunto tras ahogar un bostezo con su pequeña mano, Shawn se mordió el labio dudando si decirle la verdad, finalmente suspiro

-Rote Armee lo tiene- los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron sorprendidos

-L-Lo capturaron- afirmo en voz baja, su vista comenzaba a empañarse y el aire llegaba cada vez con más dificultad a sus pulmones, dolía mucho, aunque no acababa de entender si el dolor era porque no podía respirar o por Aiden, supuso que podía ser por ambas razones, el platinado se acercó y sostuvo su mano con suavidad

-Tenemos que rescatarlo- Lía asintió sintiendo las primeras lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, soltó un suave sollozo antes de ser envuelta en brazos del mayor, acaricio sus cabellos despacio sintiendo su ropa humedecerse y las pequeñas manos de la chica aferradas a él con fuerza, era lógico que se encontrara así, vamos que había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de la atracción que había entre Lía y su hermano, era increíble que aún no tuvieran nada formal, suspiro despacio apegando a la muchachita más a su cuerpo –Debemos buscar más personas- susurro despacio, Lía asintió con el rostro aun oculto en el pecho de Shawn –Pero ¿dónde?-

No muy lejos de ese lugar Janade terminaba de acomodar su ropa, Jordan dormía boca abajo en la cama con una vieja sabana cubriendo apenas su desnudez, se inclinó para dejar un beso en la morena espalda del chico antes de salir de la casa, dejando a Jordan completamente solo.

Camino un par de calles antes de encontrarse frente a frente con un par de orbes grises que bien conocía, un tenso silencio se formó entre ambos, Janade se puso en posición de pelea pero el platinado no parecía con intenciones de atacar, no paso ni un segundo cuando de detrás del muchacho apareció una menuda chica de mirada asustadiza

-¿Shawn?- susurro bajito, el mencionado observaba fijamente a la peli-negra, para llegar con Rote Armee necesitaban a alguien que tuviera una Sacred Stone, Lía tenía una pero no podía arriesgarla, Aiden lo mataría de paso, puso las manos en alto dándole a entender a Janade que no tenía intenciones de pelear

-Necesitamos llegar a un lugar- su voz firme hizo estremecer a ambas féminas, Janade podría asegurar que si el mundo nunca hubiese quedado en ruinas ese chico sería muy popular entre las mujeres

-¿Y porque crees que te ayudare?- inquirió con su penetrante mirada

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- respondió con otra pregunta, los orbes cielo de Lía viajaban de la desconocida a Shawn, tras un momento de duda se armó de valor y avanzo hasta quedar frente al platinado, Janade la miro inquisitivamente haciendo que se encogiera sobre si misma

-P-Por favor… necesitamos encontrar a a-alguien… antes de que…- su frase quedo a medias, el nudo en la garganta no la dejo seguir, Janade la miro, joder que incluso alguien como ella tenía corazón y ver esos ojitos tan bonitos opacados por la tristeza le rompía el corazón, suspiro largamente

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo- esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para Shawn que se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisa, una que hizo a ambas chicas sonrojar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Qué haces?- la voz de Isabelle hizo al peli-rojo voltear, le dedico una amable sonrisa antes de sentarse en la única cama en la habitación

-Observar las estrellas- la muchacha lo miro por algunos segundos antes de sonreír con él –Desde aquí se ven hermosas- musito en voz baja

-Ya lo creo- suspiro mientras su mirada viajaba por la habitación, Xavier noto la actitud inquieta de su amigo y pregunto con suavidad

-¿Ocurre algo?- Isabelle se sobresalto

-Jordan… Salió de la base ayer por la tarde y no ha regresado- el peli-rojo frunció ligeramente el ceño, ese chico era un irresponsable y de paso preocupaba a Isabelle

-Ese idiota- musito por lo bajo, se sentó a un lado de la peli-azul y deslizo su mano por aquellos suaves cabellos –Seguro se distrajo en alguna parte, ya sabes cómo es- Isabelle sonrió un poco

-Si, como un niño- se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que la fémina se levantó –Voy con Jude, tal vez él lo haya visto- Xavier asintió y la observo hasta que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a la ventana dando una última mirada al exterior, algunos guardias haciendo sus rondas rutinarias y algunos compañeros dando algún paseo, volteo cuando la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, Nathan entro y con toda la familiaridad del mundo se lanzó sobre la cama abrazando la almohada y observando de paso al peli-rojo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Xavier lo miro por un rato

-Nada- camino por la habitación hasta llegar al armario -¿Tu?- abrió las puertas fingiendo que buscaba algo, la presencia de aquel chico lo ponía nervioso

-Fui de paseo- volteo a ver al muchacho quien había dejado su cabello libre sobre la cama

-¿Ya?- el oji-avellana asintió con una sonrisa, Xavier sonrió también y se sentó a su lado -Que rápido eres- la sonrisa de Nathan se ensancho en tanto sentía las pálidas manos del otro apartar el cabello que siempre cubría uno de sus ojos

-Claro, no por nada soy el más rápido del lugar- el peli-rojo soltó una risilla

-Ese chico nuevo, parece que también es muy ágil, quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo se gane tu lugar- Nathan frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, el cabello cubriendo nuevamente su ojo y el resto cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda

-Eso ya lo veremos- se levantó soltando un suspiro –Como sea, solo venía a decirte que ya está hecho- salió de la habitación sin darle a Xavier tiempo de agregar algo más, suspirando se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerró los ojos un momento al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, después de mucho tiempo estaba... feliz.

* * *

**Notas del autor -** Como el titulo lo dice es un poquito mas de Rote Armee, quise incursionar un poco más en los personajes de esta cosa, como pueden ver hay varios secretitos, ahora les pregunto ¿Quienes creen que están reclusos en aquel oscuro lugar?

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
